Veneration
by AyaxRoses
Summary: After a less than comforting confrontation, Wakiya unveils his feelings to Shuu. The beyblading prodigy finally takes it upon himself to finally ask the blond out. Shu holds feelings for Wakiya as strongly. Shuu is basically a precious boyfriend who makes Wakiya flustered all the time. Fluff ensues. ShuuKiya, ShuuxWakiya, WakiyaxShuu, BL, Boys Love, Shounen-ai/Mild Yaoi.


Shu/Walkia- _Veneration_

After a less than comforting confrontation, Wakiya unveils his feelings to Shuu. The beyblading prodigy finally takes it upon himself to finally ask the blond out. Shu holds feelings for Wakiya as strongly. Shuu is basically a precious boyfriend who makes Wakiya flustered all the time. Fluff ensues. ShuuKiya, ShuuxWakiya, WakiyaxShuu, BL, Boys Love, Shounen-ai/Mild Yaoi.

* * *

Fingers roamed irritatedly through soft silky strands of white. "Why are you acting like this?" Shuu spat out. His eyes were like a fiery red, and his lips seemed glued into a near-permanent scowl.

Wakiya wouldn't have any of it. He crossed his arms defiantly under his chest, "Oh, Acting like what? Haven't we learned anything from the past tournaments? We all know Valt wouldn't wake up from his slump by coddling him?"

He noticed the blond turning away after that. Shuu grit his teeth, there seemed an extra bit of venom in Wakiya's words lately. With his gloved red hand, he clasped the blond's purple-clad shoulder. His piercing crimson orbs narrowed. "Hey, that's enough! Questioning his bond with his Bey is going way too far. We all know Valt is sensitive especially when it comes to _Valkyrie_!"

The blond rolled his arm back, effectively shaking off Shuu's loose hold. His voice softened. "Oh sure, because it always comes down to Valt…"

Shuu's eyes widened at that. "What?" he blinked and loosened his grasp in surprised. Shuu reached out his hand to grasp for the other but found himself reaching in vain. Wakiya was gaining distance. More importantly why the hell was this bothering him so much? Shuu of all people knew how important it was to have space. Yet, still... He pressed on and rose his voice. "Just what does Valt have to do with any of this?"

"You're _always_ watching after him," Wakiya's tone whipped out. His voice seemed to break.

"What?" Shuu tried again, he could feel his hands clenching at his side. His feet seemed to have a mind of their own rushing in towards Wakiya. "Why are you suddenly so worked up?" Shuu reached for Wakiya's arm and brought him closer.

"Is it so hard for you to see- Shuu!" Wakiya paused, his face began to flush pink and his eyes looked exceedingly dry. He held out his hand and pointed his index finger right at the white-haired teen. "That I... _want_ _YOU_ _to JUST_ _LOOK AT ME FOR ONCE_!", the blond screeched out, taking aback Shuu and himself. He quickly nudged Shuu off of him by raising his shoulder up. He clamped a hand over his lips. His eyes scanned the area hurriedly.

Shuu's mouth hung ajar as his hand seemed to float where the other had been. "Wakia-I…"

"Just forget It…" Wakiya spat out, hurriedly rushing away and down the stairs from the rooftop.

"Wait!" Shuu hadn't missed the way Walkia's eyes winced shut just then. The white-haired teen curved his lips south. His fingers curl in and out as he watched the door close behind the blond. The rustling of the wind brushed several strands of snow white in front of Shuu's face, but he couldn't care. He clenched a hand to his chest, feeling it pulsing. "So _you too_ , huh?"

* * *

It's been a while _,"_ Daina gestured with his hand, waving with the space between himself and Shuu. They were sitting near the top of a glistening, grassy hill. The sun was just beginning to set, creating a beautiful painting of red and pink all across the sky. "It's nice."

Shuu dipped his head. His lips curved into a soft smile. "Thanks for coming out here so late."

"It's fine," he waved it off. Daina stared into Shuu for a moment, taking notice of the way Shuu's lips quivered around the same way his red eyes shook. Shuu's fingers were clutching at a few blades of grass. He turned back to him with a more relaxed expression. "You've always come out to listen to my problems. I'm returning the favor here." Daina smiled, as he grasped and fiddled with a strand of beads below his hairband.

He cleared his throat, "So uh, It must be bothering you. I rarely see you nervous."

Shuu shook his head, "I guess I've hidden it well."

Daina returned with a laugh. "Guess so,"

A moment of silence passed between them, the still breeze could be heard crashing against the trees. "So well, you know I'm gay right? And…"

Daina nodded, "Join the club" he smiled. "Although Kensuke definitely beat us to the punch on that one,"

Shuu titled his head to the side with a soft smile. "Well, he and Ben Azuki are practically made for each other, no surprise there." They laughed. Shuu sighed and rolled his shoulders back. "It's Wakiya"

"Wakiya?" Daina raised an eyebrow, "Oh-oh. So he's the one you…" he paused.

Shu dipped his head down, before giving a soft nod. "Mhmm...I've felt strongly for him for a while now."

"How long?" Daina blurted out curiously.

Shuu just chuckled, "Dunno exactly…I've liked him" he gazed up towards the darkening sky. "At least since he joined our first Beyblade club. Maybe before. And it seems to only have grown."

"That long huh?" Daina smiled sympathetically, he placed a hand on Shuu's shoulder. "Well, you're pretty fortunate...Wakiya's been crazy about you for as long as I can remember. He feels the same towards you, definitely."

Shuu bit down on his lip, "Ah I know…"

Daina blinked, "And you haven't said anything?"

Shuu shook his head, "I always thought it was like that, but I didn't want it to be wishful thinking. There was always that chance that he was only seeing me as rival after all,"

Daina hummed softly. "So it seems like you're on the same page now."

Shuu's forehead scrunched up. He replied, "It was the way I've found out. He was...upset," Shuu breathed out the words slowly, "And he kept talking about Valt too. He was frustrated but I hadn't thought he'd take it _that way_ you know."

Daina titled his head. Slowly he reached up and placed a hand under his chin, "Ah well I could see that. You two are close."

Shuu titled his head back, "Yeah and don't get me wrong I've known Valt forever and I love him. It's just he is family to me."

Daina grinned at that, "I know the feeling. You should tell Wakiya that too, ya know? To clear the air."

Shuu agreed, turning his gaze back towards Daina, "You're right and I will. But there's still one thing that got to me."

Daina blinked, "What?"

"Wakiya thinks I'm _not_ looking at him," Shuu's admitted in a deepened and solemn voice. He winced his eyes. His lips were curled in a frown and his eyes darkened.

Daigo scooted closer to his friend and reached out an arm to pat Shuu on the shoulder. "Well, you are one to keep your cards close to your chest. I think Wakiya of all people really needs reassurance. I'm sure he'll be at school tomorrow. He's liked you this long, and isn't one to give up that easily as we know."

Shuu's eyes softened, and he leaned back against the grassy hill, watching as the last lines of the sunset faded. "You've got a point there," he softly smiled. "Daina?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for this," Shuu explained.

"Anytime," Daina returned, as the two friends basked in the comfortable silence.

* * *

So the mission today was simple really truly...anything but. Shuu breathed out for what felt like the millionth time that day. Just explain the situation, and it'll all be clear.

He spent the end of the day, hoping to find Wakiya or some of their mutual friends, after class. No such luck on the former. But he had caught a lead to Wakiya's final class for the day, and he hoped to have made it in time.

Thankfully, when the door opened a mop of spiky blond hair appeared from the back, sitting at his desk with a bored expression on his face, while putting books away.

"There you are," Shuu noted smoothly enough.

The blond teen shifted his gaze up towards the speaker. His blue eyes shivered and expanded as he looked towards Shuu. Ever the same calm expression, but there were those drops of sweat running down his neck and subtle changes in breath.

The blond teen felt his heart stutter. "Well, this was my last class," he blushed. His eyes trailed to follow the white-haired teen walking towards his desk, in the back of the room.

"Good to know," Shuu smiled offering his hand out to the other. "Although to be honest I had to ask Houji to know for sure."

"Figures," Wakiya muttered under his breath. His cheeks began to heat up at a realization. "You..." asked about me? "Whatever..." Wakiya clasped a hand under his cheek, it felt like fire! He caught his breath.

Shuu seemed determined as ever. The fiery red in his crimson eyes began to glow with sincerity. "Come on. I've been wanting to talk to you," Shuu explained, seeing the blond not taking his extended hand, he settled for grasping Wakiya. Shuu's hand gripped Wakiya from around his wrist.

The blond sighed with a loud huff of air. He swung his legs to the side of the desk and stood up. Shuu's grip loosened. Wakiya hesitantly clasped a hand over Shuu. "Alright let's go," Shuu feigned disinterest.

Shuu beamed at him, and Wakiya swallowed. His face felt like a bright fire as Shuu led them out of the classroom.

The white-haired teen pulled forward. "Hey, wait a minute"

Shuu paused turning back towards the blond. "At least explain where we're going," Wakiya flushed pink and turned his hand towards the side.

Shuu held his hand in silence, and the two finally ascended up a final flight of stairs. They were back on the rooftop. The sky was a bright blue before the shining sun, and the area was empty. Well, it was empty save for the beystadium.

"Alright..so...we're here now," Wakiya started with a grumble.

Shuu's lips were pursed before he finally let go of Wakiya's hand. "You know why I brought you here right?"

Wakiya broke out into an annoyed huff. He turned his head out and pointed his nose to the sky. "I'm supposed to know? What this..." he paused, then with an irritating flush on his cheeks he responded.

"Yeah," Shuu said simply, "You know."

Wakiya remained stubborn and jerked his hands to his side, effectively dodging Shuu's grasp. Shuu sighed out a puff of air.

Wakiya held his hands to his sides firmly. "Well... I guess there's something I said back there." Shuu beamed at him. "You don't need to get ahead of yourself when I said that-"

"I was happy," Shuu stopped him, and stepped in closer to the blond's personal space. Wakiya found himself backing up until his back hit the wall. "I was _surprised_ but also _really happy_ " Shuu's lips began to curve.

"You could have said so from the start," Wakiya murmured under his quickened breath. He could hear the older male's heartbeat. If Shuu stepped any closer they'd be flushed together. Wakiya was reddening at the thought.

"You left pretty quickly," Shuu explained, and this time he did step closer. "But there was one thing you got wrong."

"What? That I got wrong?" Wakiya turned his head towards the side.

"You said," Shuu began and Wakiya couldn't help but notice the way Shuu's eyes darkened. His voice broke out into a stern tone, "That I should be looking at you for once, as though I wasn't looking at you"

Wakiya titled his head. So that's what this is about... of course. "Well it's true-" Wakiya began with his nose squinted on his face. Shuu's gaze held him still. It was that look Shuu had when he was absolutely determined, right during a tiebreaker battle.

"Shuu?" Wakiya scrambled out. Shuu's lips were in a frown. He was just so focused. Wakiya couldn't help but notice the beautiful hues of red within his eyes.

"I guess I hadn't made myself clear before, Wakiya" Shuu slapped a hand beside Wakiya's head. "I've always noticed you. So..." Shuu looked a bit timid, for the first time in a long while. Wakiya may have laughed under different circumstances. "Will you please go out with me?

The blond had to take a literal step back from all of this. He could feel his head spinning, and in turn moved to cover his temple with his hand. His mind was screaming, _YES._ He had been admiring Shuu since day one...at first, it was easy enough as adoring his skills, but somehow everything about Shuu Kurenai shook his world. "Yeah, sure…" Wakiya bit inside of his cheek and willed down any further coloring on his face. He turned his nose up, "I guess I could spare some time," he finished haughtily.

Yet, blue eyes peered down to find a blush of red peering into them, gently and brightly. Wakiya found himself melting into a grin.

* * *

It was a bright afternoon, and the sun's rays seemed to ensure things would work out. Shuu walked into the mentioned meeting spot and noticed Wakiya sitting on the park bench with a violet dress shirt on his form, and his hair tied with a matching ribbon.

He seemed rather focused and the white-haired male couldn't resist the idea. He walked in slowly with his hand brushing through the bangs in his hair. Wakiya looked up with sparkling blue eyes and the absurd idea came back.

"Falling for me again?" Shuu's asked out casually, as though he were simply asking an opponent for a rematching. With his fingers curling through soft cloudy strands of hair, he beamed. He smiled upon seeing the blond before him, standing with shaking legs, in the busy park.

Pale cheeks quickly heated up bright red. "W-what are you talking about?" Wakiya stumbled out, clearing his throat before turning his face to the side, "And you're the one who called me out here," he mumbled, voice still dry and words seeming scarce. He couldn't help the gaze which trailed over Shuu's form.

"I know," Shuu waved it off, walking forward and closing the distance between the two bladers. Shuu leaned in and placed a soft kiss upon the blond's temple, "I'm glad you made it," he called out in a hushed tone, that left the other teen completely lost.

Thankfully Shuu seemed to have a plan of grasping his date by the wrist and pulling him along. Red eyes peered back towards the flushed male behind him. Shuu smirked, biting down on his lips, "Besides. Who knows? Maybe I'm the one who's fallen for _you_?" Shuu murmured so casually and calmly, as his breath tickled the other's blond hair.

It took the other several moments to even look up and react. When the reaction did come, it became scrambled with reddened cheeks, ears, and a slacked jaw from the mostly haughty blond teen. Wakiya stumbled back several feet, his sweating palms and racing heart seemed to make it easier to slip away from Shuu's loose grip.

"W-well, of course, I-you-should," Wakiya's blue eyes magnified as his eyes dilated and shook looking into Shuu's calm and patient gaze."Start off by saying that, obviously," With a shaking hand, Wakiya Clasped his within Shuu's own.

"Right, then." Shuu nodded. His red eyes quivered looking down towards their linked hands. He had a few ideas that would certainly make his Wakiya Adorably flustered, but he figured he'd already done enough. Shuu squeezed his date's hand, "I mean it though," he said barely above his own breath.

Wakiya must have found enough strength in himself to keep from combusting right on the spot. Or perhaps he hadn't heard that last bit. _Honestly, Shuu._ Just what the heck was he trying to do to him? Still, it felt nice. Wakiya smiled down. His cheeks were still heavily reddened. "So today, you're going to focus on me"

Shuu smirked, his voice lowering as he leaned in closer to Walkia. "I'm all yours, Wakiya"

Wakiya found himself taking Shuu's hand a bit more eagerly then he had intended, as he rose from the park bench to his feet. There was something so irritatingly wonderful about the soft smile on the white-haired teen's lips, that made Wakiya lose his resolve. It wasn't as though it was a secret anymore he harbored feelings for Shuu. Deep feelings at that.

Shuu was patient and kind enough not to tease him for showing a soft side, like the others in their Beyblade clubs. So he supposed it was okay, after all.

Wakiya squeezed Shuu's hand tightly. "Where are we going?" He asked in his best mock annoyed tone he could muster. Shuu's red eyes melting into his blue wasn't helping much. He smirked. "Oh you'll see," he issued the statement like a challenge.

Wakiya's heart was audibly thumping against his chest. The blond placed his spare hand over his chest, allowing his fingers to bury themselves into the silky purple fabric. He swallowed. They walked past a rather familiar park, brushing by other couples, friends, and families on the way out. Taking a detour through an unfamiliar dirt track, Wakiya's head turned around curiously.

"We're almost there," Shuu guided him up through the curvy path and towards a small garden way. The garden was fluttered with bright red and purple flowers blooming amongst and an expansive sea of bright green.

The blond's lips curled at the flower garden. "They're pretty..." he spoke a bit dazed and smiling. Something about the pattern just seemed to fit. Wakiya looked lost in a trance and missed the intense and sweeping gaze Shuu held for him. The blond wasn't expecting Shuu to turn him around by turning him forward. They were flushed together.

"W-what was that about!" Wakiya yipped in an accusatory tone. He stuck his hand out and formed a pattern with his thumb out and index finger sticking up, "you can warn m-"

Any thought or bit of anger was completely drowned out in that moment. That soft fleeting moment. Shuu's arm slithered around his waist as the other arm linked with Wakiya's own. White hair came fanning into the blond's field of vision, and suddenly there was a new warmth on the blonde's temple. Shuu's lips melted onto his forehead in a soft and chaste kiss.

"Sorry, you looked cute," he admitted looking anything but apologetic. His smirk grew wider upon seeing the blooming tint of pink upon Wakiya's expression. "There you go again," he heard or more so saw the blond mouth the words.

Shuu smiled. "Come on," he guided the other. "There's a lot more to see," Shuu continued with a bright remnant of the sun amidst his red-irises. His gaze leered down and soon his hand was clasped within Wakiya's once more. Their hands fit perfectly and the blond proceeded to keep up with his rival and possible _boyfriend_? It was still leaving his head spinning.

They continued walking through the entranceway to an area that was blooming with plants and floral life behind a small gate. In front of the gate was a small box office and an elderly lady with a wide smile on her face sitting on the stand.

Shuu was talking simply with some older lady at a front counter who had to hand Shuu a map and two scanned tickets. All the while never letting go of the other's hand, which left the blond a little dizzy. They past by the blue gate and Wakiya may have been overly sensitive to notice the soft gaze the elder lady gave towards the pair. The blond could feel his face exceedingly heat up, but tried to shake it off.

It's not every day you could walk hand in hand with Shuu Kurenai, your rival, goal and crush for so long, and...it had gone far beyond that. "It's nothing," he started before Shuu could open his mouth. Wakiya shook his head at the thought. _Of course, it's not every day someone got to spend time with Komurasaki Wakiya_ , the blond teen would remind himself.

They walked past a lush field of green and rather beautiful flowers blooming among them. Wakiya walked a bit closer and knelt down to the flowers in the garden. They were a very bright red, with petals dancing around on the end of the flower. The petals formed a jagged-circular like a shape and the brilliant yellow stigma seemed to make the red shine all that more. Wakiya formed a lopsided grin on his face, they kinda reminded him of Shuu's Spryzan, in a way.

"A perfect love," Shuu drawled out all of a sudden. The blond felt his heart leap out of his chest.

"Excuse me?" he spat out, with blue eyes wide and pupils dilated. He took a big step forward, just barely stopping himself from falling face first into the beautiful bed of flowers.

"Tsubaki, or Camelias...that's one of the interpretations of them at least," Shuu read with his gaze turned down to the silver nameplate next to the beautiful array of red Camellias.

 _Tell me that sooner._ Wakiya wanted to say if his parted lips could form words. "H-here I was thinking you were some kind of flower expert. But then again you've never ceased to amaze me Shuu so I wouldn't...I wouldn't," Wakiya stumbled around and gazed down towards the flower, anywhere away from those all too knowing red-eyes. Wakiya took his free hand and made vague circular motions, "You know, it wouldn't be surprising if you knew this stuff too,' he muffled out the last of his words and turned his blushing head to the side. He peered at Shuu from the corner of his eyes.

Shuu tilted his head to the side cutely. His lips were in a line before they formed a satisfied upward curve, "Thank you, I appreciate that" Shuu added with his voice lowering an octave, but it could have been the shortened distance between them that made it seem that way. Shuu took another step flower. "I'm actually really glad you see me that way. You're pretty _amazing_ yourself," Shuu admitted so softly, and had his heart not been screaming, the blond may have called it cute. Whether the pink on Shuu's light cheeks was from sun exposure or something else was anyone's guess.

"So we're going out to see a garden?" Wakiya started in an airy and dazed tone. He pulled Shuu forward for a change, feeling standing still would raise his heart rate to dangerous levels. Shuu shook his head and followed along. His tone began to finally form, although his head was spinning, he felt Shuu come near and their sides brushed against each other. Both males flushed a bit in those moments, and there seemed like nothing that could be said to break the spell their minds went under during the seconds of warmth.

"It's something like that," Shuu responded, as he tilted his head to the side and watched as Wakiya led them around a winding road of pavement. He stopped to admire the next very vast array of flowers. Shuu shook his head fondly, "Thought you might like this," he mentioned in passing, and his pupils grew as he watched slender hands grasp towards the flowers.

"Sumire- _violets-_ and according to this they can have meanings from a blissful love to sincerity," Shuu responded and informed the other whose fingertips brushed against the petals. Wakiya scrunched his nose out to smell the flowers. Their color was a rather deep purple with a white trim outlining the sides of the petals. There was something about the color scheme that contrasted so well and lit up the pair's eyes.

The two made their way around to various other exhibits and beautiful fields of flowers, some bright yellow and red tulips, poppies, peonies and a rather luxurious narcissus flower. The overflow of bright yellow petals standing up straight like a star behind the near tulip-like cup within the center. It's brightness and strong appearance seemed similar to Wakiya, but Shuu had kept that to himself. Although there was always the haughty appearance outside, Shuu could see there was far more blooming and changing within. It had been some time since they first met in the finals.

Lastly, the two came to a stop, there was another young couple laughing and talking animatedly as they exited the grassy maze. It was hard to see beyond the high bushes of roses that were neatly trimmed, and grown to make the surrounding pathways cloaked behind pseudo walls. Before the first ' _wall_ ' of leaves and roses was a gold-plated sign with the word 'Flower Maze', written in front.

"Let's go through here," Shuu meandered through the first small curve with Wakiya moving in stride with him. A confident smile formed on his lips, and his eyes seemed to brighten to a near pink hue. He led the blond through, and softly added, "There's something here I think you'll really like."

"So you have been here," Wakiya huffed for a bit at the words. An odd tinge of jealousy-coursing through him at his first thought. Shuu was popular after all, and he knew how close he was with his friends. Still, the thought of Shuu pulling some other guy through this maze was a bit disheartening. Wakiya's lips pouted as his forehead scrunched up. It didn't necessarily have to be that it could have been a friendly or familiar visitor knowing Shuu on his own entirely. Yet, his brain couldn't get the image out.

"Yeah," Shuu stopped within the center of the maze, his grip on the blond's hand loosened. Suddenly their hand position shifted away entirely before Shuu moved to lace their fingers together. His voice softened a bit and his smile seemed to fall, "It was a long time ago with my parents. They used to take me here when I was really little," he supplied, then followed up with a quick wave of his hand before his face. "They're still here of course, but I just don't get to see them as often."

"Right," Wakiya mumbled out guiltily, of course, his brain had to lead him to the worst conclusion. "I guess that would explain how you got so good at cooking,"

Shuu nodded, and suddenly the curve on his lips lifted and lit up further. "I learned the basics with my mom and dad when I was really little and the rest I picked up from some books around the apartment,"

Blue eyes blinked at the statement. "That's rather impressive," Wakiya complimented, he cleared his throat a bit and reached into his side pocket to feel his Wyvern, holding it for a bit of confidence.

"I still miss them though," Shuu said a bit forlorn and his lips turned to a line.

"My parents have been as focused on their careers for as long as I can remember…" The blond opened up, all the while following the path that Shuu had seemed to go through effortlessly. "I suppose I never let myself think too much of it. I've always focused on training, and having Houji there with me always helped."

Shuu nodded, "I'm glad he's been there," he conceded, then paused. "Hey, why don't you come by my place after this. I'll cook something up for us or if you'd like I could teach you some things"

Wakiya realized he must have been too far gone in this as his lips formed a simple "Sure," and he couldn't find a retort in him to hide his admiration for the other.

They turned past several curved walls of roses and other mixed flowers, and suddenly Shuu stopped. Amongst a mix of bright red roses were a patch of colorful purple tinted roses.

Shuu stopped in his tracks to pinch the stem of the rose, and after a quick scan and brush off for thorns he held it up. Shuu smiled at whatever he saw, "Close your eyes," Shuu directed, and Wakiya found himself letting them flutter closed and anticipated something but he couldn't quite predict Shuu. Whether he was supposed to lean a certain way or to pout out his lips-he wasn't sure.

"There we go," Shuu added calmly, and his hands brushed past the blond's ear. Shuu took a step back and nodded, "Perfect, it suits you." Shuu complimented with a dreamy glint in his eyes which melted like the smile on his lips.

Wakiya turned his body to the side. He reached his hand up towards left side and felt the familiar flower tangled within his hair. _Oh_ … It wasn't as expected, but...Shuu's kind gaze towards him-well it somehow felt just as right as _whatever_ he hoped for. "Let's keep going," Wakiya cleared his throat. Shuu led the way until they were right at the opening.

"We're here," Shuu spoke as though in a revelation, "It's been a long time"

If the outside of the garden was beautiful and pretty this was beyond _ethereal_. Something about the scenery in the center of the maze was breathtaking. The area had been open to just those two. Walls of roses formed a near perfect circle around them. There were curved multicolored benches before the field of flowers. On each side of the bench were lavish red roses mixed among deep purple peonies.

Far towards the opposite end of the circle was breathtaking, and the sun seemed to cast down its warm ray's even more so in this bright section. There was a lavish array of art pieces shaped like various dragons and mythological creatures, shaped from the same flowering materials as the maze. In the center of it all was sparkling blue water fountain, the fountain was lavish and a bright silver color. There was a space to even sit in the front.

Decorated in the center of the fountain was a beautifully sculpted and sparkling…"It's a Wyvern" Wakiya spoke in awe. His lips parted briefly and he felt Shuu's hand loosen from his own so he could step forward. His lips quickly beamed their brightest as his blue eyes lit to the sky. Immediately Wakiya reached for his own Beyblade and held it up towards the fountain. "This is really incredible!" Wakiya gleamed and waltzed around the fountain.

A pair of deep crimson eyes were burning into him. "I thought you'd enjoy this," Shuu started walking up closer to the awe-struck blond. "When I first battled you and saw your Bey was a Wyvern I thought of this place…" He continued softly, knowing well enough the other probably couldn't hear his words. Still, he voiced them, "After we got to know each other at the Beyblade club. I kept thinking that one day," Shuu took a deep breath and watched the other lighting up. Softer than before he spoke, "I would take you here."

Wakiya turned around and with enlarged black pupils and a bright blue gleam that put the sky to shame he professed, "I'm really happy you brought me here," Walkiya noticed Shuu stepping closer to him with a determined look sported only when he was about to achieve victory and truly reach dreams. Dark crimson bore into blue and Shuu closed the distance between their bodies. Shuu's hand fell under the blond's chin and brought him closer. Slowly red eyes fluttered close and soft lips were pressed firm yet softly against Wakiya's.

Wakiya's bright blue eyes widened before falling into a near trance. _Finally!_

Wakiya was thankful he managed to put his Beyblade back into his pocket at some point. It became a subconscious habit, he supposed. His arm fell to the side. Shuu's lips kept him here, and the blond's own eyes fluttered fully closed. He hadn't known just what to do but settled on wrapping his arms around Shuu's neck and bringing them closer. The intoxicating warmth became stronger as he felt embraced back.

Their lips melded together as Wakiya let his instincts and passion towards Shuu take over his knowledge. Everything about the kiss felt entirely right. Their lips parted, but all Wakiya could see were hazy eyes before an arm linked around his waist and they were pulled back together.

Shuu began to deepen the kiss, with his tongue and lips moving more passionately against the blond's lips. One of Shuu's arms fell over his waist. Wakiya was being completely _ravished_ , it would be a lie to say he hadn't fantasized of this endless times...yet-it was even more intense than imagined. Wakiya winced as he felt cooling tears fall from his eyes and down his cheeks. Shuu ended the kiss, and their lips parted for longer now feeling cold. _Why now of all times?_ Wakiya berated himself.

"Wakiya what's wrong?" Shuu was blinking and placed both of his arms at Wakiya's purple-clad shoulders. He squeezed the blond's shoulder gently. His eyebrows lowered while his eyes scrunched up, "Did you not...like that?" he worked out very carefully.

Wakiya sniffled, "Of course I liked it," he spat out between sniffles and coughs as the tears seemed to fall faster.

"Then what's wrong?" Shuu leaned in and held his hand out towards the other. His hand moved up and caressed the blond's cheek. He ran his hand up the other's face and with his thumb, he carefully moved to wipe away the tears.

Wakiya leaned in close and buried his face into the side of Shuu's chest. Shuu held Walkiya there, and softly pat the back of his head. Walkiya breathed in this moment and the scent of Shuu Kurenai, while strands of white hair fell in front of his face. He muttered something into Shuu's black vest. "You..what?"

Wakiya's face sprung up quickly, and his eyes were still flooding. "I said I love you!"

Shuu's red eyes widened as his lips parted softly. He swallowed and couldn't tear his gaze away from the blond.

"And I know I'm ruining this whole 'first date' by saying this but it's been such a long time and-" Wakiya broke out into rather deep sobs, "-I'm sure since we battled I liked you-and then it just grew...So...just act happy, and play along or something alright. I'm already making a fool of myself." He professed deeply, "Shuu Kurenai yes I'm in love with you," Wakiya exclaimed with an unbridled passion as his lips were breathing out harshly. He leaned in to steal Shuu's lips within his own. He forced his eyes shut not wanting or willing any words to halt this moment.

Shuu melted into the kiss, tasting salty tears against the blond's lips that made his heartache. He'd love to get lost here, but there were things that needed to be cleared up. Shuu pulled back, only to breathe out, "I love you too. For a long time now." Shuu nodded and traced his index finger and thumb under the free-falling tears on the blond's light face. He continued soothingly words, "There's been something about you since the start that's always pulled me in. I wanted to tell you but I wasn't that sure that you…"

Shuu felt himself glowing, and he wrapped his arms tightly around Wakiya's lower back and waist. "You thought I wasn't looking at you, and I'm going to make up for that," Shuu promised and leaned in to capture Wakiya into a final and deeper kiss. Shuu's tongue slid out from his mouth and licked Wakiya's bottom lip. The latter of the two groaned and parted his lips more to allow Shuu to continue. And _Oh._ There was definitely something that sparked there.

Shuu was kissing him and completely _loving_ him. Walkiya felt himself nearly fall forward from the kiss and was thankful Shuu had such control over this situation. Lips were melding and caressing against each other, while Shuu's tongue made its way to explore the cavern of Wakiya's mouth. Tongues met with one another and Wakiya followed the other's movements as they left themselves breathless. As soon as he felt used to one tactic, Shuu came back with another. Shuu kissed and lightly nipped at Wakiya's lips. Their lips were pressing harder and mouths moved only deeper until they became consumed.

Breaks from their deeper kisses led to smaller kisses, and soft kisses to deeper ones until the paused. Their noses brushed together and they were both equally flushed. Wakiya breathed out deeply before leaning down to nuzzle his face against Shuu's shoulder. "I'm just happy that's all" Wakiya admitted in broken words and started crying once more. Shuu held him protectively close. He hummed as his arms moved up and down the blond's back, pulling Wakiya in deeper with each caress.

"Wakiya…" Shuu cooed out soothingly. His arm tightened in their embrace while his other arm moved up to stroke the back of his love's head. Shuu placed a warm kiss on top of it.

* * *

The pair returned back towards the apartment a bit later than expected. It wasn't exactly the quickest route they chose and there were a few detours along the way where they lost themselves in each other. Yet, they did make it back to Shuu's home as planned.

Wakiya swelled with a sense of pride. He was visiting here, just the two of them, and Shuu Kurenai loved him. Shuu _loved him_!

Shuu was giving him those soft private smiles, but perhaps they had been there for some time. Or they had become more numerous since the feeling was deemed mutual.

Shuu guided Wakiya further into the place. "Feel free to make yourself comfortable," Shuu told the other smoothly, as he made his way towards the kitchen in the back of the apartment. "Hungry?" he asked.

Wakiya let his head fall back, "Starving,"

Shuu nodded, "I'll make something right away," The white-haired male was already maneuvering past the countertop and towards the hanger. Shuu fastened his apron around his waist and knelt down to grab a few pans and placed them down.

Shuu went towards the fridge and seemed to pull out a variety of vegetables and other ingredients.

Wakiya reached out his hand, "Why don't I help you?" The blond huffed a bit with his cheeks coloring, "You did mention it before,"

Shuu blinked with his lips flat in a line "You really want to?"

"Yeah, I mean I guess I can help my boyfriend out after today," Wakiya folded his arms over his chest and smirked haughtily. He stepped two feet into the kitchen before his face was on fire. "Wait-"

Shuu brought a finger towards his lips and shook his head. He smirked and coyly responded, "Your boyfriend? I like that," Shuu added simply enough, and it was set.

Wakiya exhaled slowly and watched his now ' _boyfriend_ ' at work, gathering ingredients and utensils from all around the kitchen. Shuu got his wandering gaze and smirked. Wakiya's eyes were blocked by a soft pink apron being launched right at his face.

"Let's get started," Shuu began earnestly, "We can start with a basic vegetable stir fry tonight and work up to new dishes as we go on…" Shuu began. The blond finally took the pink apron with a huff and tied it behind himself.

"Let's start just chopping a few vegetables," Shuu explained. He placed down a plain blue cutting board before the blond, and a large cutting knife beside it. Shuu walked over to the other side of the counter and started bringing out some cucumbers, carrots, and zucchini to the side of the board. "We'll start here," Shuu directed.

"Okay," Wakiya began. "That seems basic enough-" Words failed to fall further from his lips as he felt. Shuu's warmth from behind him. Shuu's arms wrapped around from behind him, and soft hands clasped over the top of his own.

"Be careful," Shuu explained with words breathing against and tickling the blond's ear. Shuu guided Wakiya's hand to carefully grasp the handle of the knife, while the other grasped for a few carrots. "With your hand, you're going to want to hold onto the vegetables, but make sure you curl your fingers in, and hold your other hand like this," Shuu began lifting Wakiya's hand and guiding him through the soft chopping movements. Together they moved their hands up and down and carefully cut through precise pieces of the carrot.

"You got it?" Shuu asked.

"Yes, of course, I do," Wakiya lied terribly, yet he wasn't about to admit he missed a lot of what went on. How was he supposed to concentrate with Shuu's warmth so close to him like that?

"Right," Shuu said with a rise in his eyebrows.

"I'm serious. Of course, I can do this," Wakiya puffed out his cheeks, "I've got this down, I'm sure-"

"I understand," Shuu said softly, then in a breathy whisper, his voice lingered out, "Maybe I just want to hold you a bit longer. Is that okay?"

Wakiya lost his breath for what felt like the infinitieth time. Shuu deemed it alright to continue, as he directed the other. "D-do what you must," Wakiya managed to stumble out. He started moving his hand quickly and chopping vegetables like being on autopilot. Truly it was good for his safety Shuu had stayed there, saving his poor hands from many potential injuries along the way.

The rice and vegetable stir-fry was finished in little to no time, and the two began to dish up. Both of them placed their rice and veggie meal into two bright red bowls. Shuu glanced back at Wakiya. The white-haired male-led his boyfriend over towards their couch, there was a small table in front of them for their bowls.

They ate in relative silence as Shuu grasped for the remote and flicked through a series of channels. Majority of shows at this time were either news, animation or non-Beyblade related sports. Finally, it had landed upon a small Beyblade tournament.

"This is a beginners tournament right?" Wakiya asked while picking out several bites of rice and vegetables with his chopstick.

Shuu bowed his head in agreement, "I remember those days,"

"Yeah it feels so long ago," Wakiya stated as he continued to eat happily through their meal. Every now and then the other made a comment about the beybladers. "Hey, Shuu?"

"Hmm?" Shuu turned towards him and placed his mostly finished bowl down on the tablet. Wakiya did the same.

"Thank you…" the blond professed, with the television show reflected in his eyes. "For everything today,"

"Hey, come here," Shuu's eyes glistened as he leaned closer to the other. Shuu was resting towards one arm of the couch, with Wakiya at his side. The blond scooted over a few inches closer and was swept up by Shuu's arm around him. Wakiya was brought closer until he was half leaning over Shuu's lap. The latter male lowered his arm to the blond's waist. "You know I'm really glad I got into Beyblade…"

Wakiya gave into the warmth and laid his head against Shuu's shoulder. "It's well everything. The bond with Spryzen, my friends, so many memories…" He felt a brush of white hair as Shuu rested his chin on top of spiky locks of blond hair. "If it wasn't for Beyblade I wouldn't have met you" Shuu admitted a bit sheepishly his tone softer than usual.

Wakiya looked up to see the other's eyes dead serious. Their eyes locked again, "I guess what I'm meaning here is...I'm thankful too," Shuu confessed with a voice laced with compassion.

Suddenly they were moving together, with parted lips and tangled lips. Wakiya had ended up laying on top of Shuu. Between soft kisses and words of love, they parted, looking into each other's eyes before cuddling back. Wakiya buried his heated face against Shuu's chest. "Let's never quit,"

"Hmm," Shuu replied drowsily.

"Let's never quite Beyblade." Wakiya explained, "It's what brought us together and can only make us stronger."

Shuu chuckled at that before placing a soft kiss on the other's head. "Got it. We'll never quit," The white-haired teen promised for the both of them once more before pulling Wakiya in closer, their lips met in a silent promise. _I'll always look at you._

 _END_


End file.
